Fanfiction Reviews
Fanfiction reviews are Insane Critic's most numerous posts because fanfictions are his main field of work. He primarily reads bad fanfictions, but is actually not above reviewing good fanfictions that he actually praises. List of Season One Reviews Darkside and the Hyuga Insane Critic's first review: Lunatic reviews "Darkside and the Hyuga" by DarkPaladinmon. He criticizes the villain's plan as nonsensical, the large number of plot-holes and musical numbers, and the villain's portrayal as being pedophile (the villain is twenty, but is trying to woo a girl who is ten). He also with over-analyzes the villain group's use of Gatorade, shows rage at a Dark Cooking Staff, and is amazed that Hanabi Hyuga from Naruto is among evil beings and yet shows no fear or signs of trauma. Upon later interrogation, Lunatic DOES admit that the fight scenes were pretty good, some of the dialogue could be pretty funny at times, and that the Lava Armor and Summons were pretty cool. Introducing: The M. Bison "of course" gag, "Joel Schumacher Moment", "Major-League Flop-Fest", Pedophile Alarm, and the Leonidas "This is Sparta" gag My Immortal The Insane Critic reviews "My Immortal" by Tara Gilesbie with Shadow DJ. They absolutely lambaste the fic, calling it the worst fic ever because it's the first fic they've ever read that has NO redeeming factors to its name. They state that reading the reviews was more entertaining than the fic itself and say that it's everything a fanfiction writer should NOT do. Guest-Starring: Shadow DJ Interdimensional Relapse The Insane Critic reviews "Interdimensional Relapse" by Dimensiondude. Since he is unable to talk ala angry reviewers from a previous review, he uses a Macintalk along with teaming up with Wildrook and Kitten Hachi-Chan. The three criticize the multiple character inclusions (spanning Sonic the hedgehog, Mario, Star Fox, Metroid, Kirby, and Poke'mon) along with its almost nonexistant storyline and near-constant fight scenes. They show particular discomfort for Zelda and Shadow's interaction along with the main villain going from sorcerer to humanoid cougar to zombie. Guest-Starring: Wildrook, Kitten Hachi-Chan, Cooly McAwesome, Lt. I.B. Strait, Chad Vader, and O.C. Churchman. Introducing: The "Chad Vader Moment" gag Dimension Hopping The Insane Critic, Wildrook, and Kitten Hachi-Chan review "Dimension Hopping" by Dimensiondude. Lunatic still can't talk and is still using a Macintalk (though he uses a female voice through most of the review) The three criticize the repetitive plot, stupid or predictable choices of Sages, and accuse the fight scenes of being ripped off of famous movies (King Kong, Star Wars, and Jurassic Park in particular). Rook shows disdain at the prospect of Yoshis being turned into mindless eating machines, and all three are shocked to find that the original world was based off the Super Mario Bros. movie. Guest-Starring: Hans Moleman, Santa Claus, Deadpool. Lord of Souls The Insane Critic, with his voice back, reviews "The Lord of Souls" by TLSoulDude. He criticizes its several instances of similarity to "Kingdom Hearts", script-format writing, and the characters not resembling their actual selves, and the dialogue and story as being dull and boring. He also shows rage at the lack of fight scenes, stating that the only one near the end was ripped off Super Mario Bros. Z by Alvin-Earthworm. Introducing: The "Completely Ambiguous (subject)" gag and the "Unoriginal" gag. Dimension Merging Lunatic, Rook, and Kitten review "Dimension Merging" by Dimensiondude. The three criticize that the characters of the story seem to defy death a few too many times, the once-again repetitive plotline, and the astonishingly near-impossible odds in terms of events happening at the exact same time. But they do admit that everything is NOT a shameless movie rip-off and that the suspense was good. Lunatic shows particular disgust at the fact that the Dragonoids (the main villains of the fiction) wear "Dragon Pants". Guest-Starring: Clarence Sal, Wandrex, Renka, and Deadpool. Introducing: The "Dragon Pants" rage gag. Until the End of Time The Insane Critic reviews "Until The End of Time" by gofer-chan. He starts off trying to review Neo Organization XIII, but reviews this fic because he forgot about it. He criticizes the fic's disturbing romance between Goku of Dragonball Z fame and Anne Frank of WWII history. He also criticizes its boring storyline and action scenes, historical inaccuracies, and points out the age difference between the two. He shows particular rage at Adolf Hitler becoming a Super Saiyan and says that the fic is easy to forget about whilst calling it the second-worst fanfiction he has ever read. Introducing: Lunatic's firearms in which he blows off the heads of characters he doesn't like. Neo Organization XIII The Insane Critic and Dezblade review "Neo Organization XIII" by Ranger24. The two criticize Ranger's lack of respect for the Kingdom Hearts source material (lack of Disney-based worlds, promotion of alcohol, smoking, gambling, and profanity, exclusion of KH main characters, etc.) They also criticize his over-use of exclamation points, his accusations of Marluxia being gay, and the fact that the characters bend to Xemnas's will too quickly. They also over-analyze Xemnas' ability to summon popcorn kernels, constant spelling errors, and state that the fic is not worthy of being a real KH fic. Introducing: the "Mind Scar" gag and the Popeye "I can't stands no more" gag The Wrath of a God Deadpool reviews "The Wrath of a God" in the "Nut Review" style as an April Fools joke. (Lunatic reviewing "War with the Zodiacs" in Deadpool's place) Love of Fear Part one of "Alter Ego April", starring Cooly McAwesome. Cooly reviews "Love of Fear" by Jonathansgirl18. He points out the inconsistencies, the transformation of Scarecrow (a sadistic Batman villain) into a love-sick romance geek, and the abnormally large age difference between the two. He also notes that the main character and Jonathan Crane seem to like the exact same things and that it almost has nothing to do with Batman Begins or The Dark Knight. Despite all the bad things about the fic, Cooly calls several things “radical” or “cool”. He is promptly booted out of the room by Lunatic, who calls the fic “crappy”, “awful”, and “crawful”. But the lights go out before he can go into further details. Guest-Starring: Cooly McAwesome The Legend of Zelda and Peach Part two of “Alter Ego April”, starring Sergeant Systema (a parody of Sonny Puzikas, a former Spetsnaz commando). Whilst dispatching every running gag (minus the Big-Lipped Alligator Moment), Systema criticizes the role-changes of Link and Mario, the inconsistencies, and the multiple Yoshis in the story. He shows great disdain at the constant facial hair jokes, Lakitu’s “good mood” jokes, and the intolerable portrayal of characters like Bowser and Luigi. He also criticizes Mario’s gender-bend, wondering why he doesn’t turn back into a man, and that the inclusion of elements of Sonic the Hedgehog and Fire Emblem failed to save the fic. And that, by the time the fairy named Eraf turned into Mario/Maria’s new love-interest, the fic died there and then. Lunatic comes in to say that it was well-described and that the action could be good, but the lights go out before he can go into further detail. Guest-Starring: Sergeant Systema The Life Untold: Double Life The Insane Critic reviews “The Life Untold: Double Life” by metamorphstorm. (He claims that he had to review a Dragon Tales fanfiction because he lost a bet with his brothers.) While completely lambasting the Dragon Tales show and insulting the character voices, he criticizes the fact that the characters spill the beans too much in the fic, the mother is portrayed as a money-grubber, and its preachy “kids perfect, adults corrupt” storyline. He also refers Dragon Land “THAT place” and then fantasizes about turning into a Super Saiyan and reducing it to a burning wasteland. Note: Lunatic almost omits his usual opening catchphrase, instead trying to escape in order to avoid having to review the fic. Two Worlds The Insane Critic reviews “Two Worlds” by xStarletx. While showing open disdain for Jurassic Park III (which this fic is based off), he criticizes the insanely unoriginal combinations of JP3 and Disney’s Tarzan. He also says that the fic is so obvious that he can call just about any moment in the fic and that Una, a feral girl raised by velociraptors, is an unintentional Mary-Sue. He also compares the ending of the fic to a College Reel. He does compliment the Spinosaurus getting killed in the end and that the pairing isn’t the main focus of the story. Note(s): Lunatic tries to resign as the Insane Critic, but is ended when Angelic Soldier uses a neuralizer on him. Omits the usual ending catchphrase, copying the Nostalgia Critic’s because of the fanfiction’s unoriginality. Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menace Part one of Parody May: The Insane Critic reviews “Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menace” by Wormtail96. He criticizes the fic for its lackluster action and descriptions, not feeling right to hardcore Star Wars fans, and that its casting seems either bad or too improvised. Prime examples of this are Sora (Kingdom Hearts) as Anakin, Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) as Darth Sidious, and various appearances of Yin-Yang Yo characters (Yo, Yin and Yang, Yuck, Night Master). In the end, Lunatic says that, while this isn’t the worst parody he’s ever read, it’s STILL pretty bad. Introducing: The Mr. Freeze "You LIE!" gag Naruladdin Part two of Parody May: Insane Critic reviews "Naruladdin" by DarkPaladinmon. While he credits DM on shooting for originality, he criticizes that some casting could have been better, the inclusion of the Danny Phantom/Juniper Lee pairing, and that Kakashi (playing the Sultan) had a poor sense of judgment in terms of people he hires. He also says that some of the characters singing songs from Aladdin and that the multiple character inclusions (though somewhat cool) were unneeded and disappeared into thin air. He almost rages about Pikachu (reprising the role of Abu) turning into a Donphan, but stops the rant when he finds out it's a giant-sized Donphan. All-in-all, Lunatic says that the fic is not a bad fanfiction, but it's far from being the best one. He says that the fic was "Okay". Danny Potter and the Power Stone Part three of Parody May. The Insane Critic reviews Danny Potter and the Power Stone by JusSonic. This is the first fic that he openly praises because of its several instances of original dialogue, material used from the Harry Potter book AND movie, and decent casting. He shows great pleasure on seeing Edward and Alphonse Elric playing the Weasley Twins, claiming it as "being the best casting since Monkey D. Luffy played that mentally retarded guy from Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy". He does criticize some casting, cheap moments description-wise, soon-to-be pairings, and some mediocre naming. (He does admit that the title 'Mirror of Heart' was a simple, but deep title.) Introducing: The "Foreshadowing" gag. Clash of the Smashers The Insane Critic reviews "Clash of the Smashers" by Lord Drash. All the while, he is victimized by the running gags, claiming the machine is broken. He criticizes the fic for having almost no plotline and that it's all just fighting, beating the bad guys, and nothing more. He shows particular spite for the OC character, Bario, and how stupid every character is for not getting suspicious of him (Bario knew every villain they came across). He also shows rage at the intolerable puns and portrayal of some of his favorite Nintendo Characters (namely Link, Falco, Metaknight, and Captain Falcon). He also calls the ending, where the fic ended up being pointless, one of the worst endings he had ever seen. Note: This is Insane Critic's longest review Omits the usual ending catchphrase, instead ending with a parody of Duck Amuck. Guest-Starring: The Face Trixie's True Self The Insane Critic reviews "Trixie's True Self" by MarioDS01. He absolutely lambastes the fic, calling it the fourth worst fic he has ever read. He criticizes its lack of storyline, the poorly-portrayed Fairly Oddparents characters, and the poor paragraph structure. He also shows disdain at the fact that Trixie and Timmy are sleeping in a bed together, Cosmo and Wanda leaving despite Timmy not being too old or having revealed them, and claims that MarioDS only watched one episode of the series. He also receives constant rages from Angelic Soldier (a big fan of the series) and blames MarioDS for killing his childhood. Guest-Starring: Angelic Soldier, Jorgen von Strangle, Imaginary Ben Stein, and Imaginary Richard Dawkins. Future Shock/Future Shock 2 Lunatic reviews Future Shock and Future Shock 2 by SOLmaster. He praises the first fic, save a few criticisms (comparing DarkEvil LaserPants to Derth Nader from the Muppet Show), but ultimately says that it's a great fic, saying that it's respectful to the SpongeBob source material and keeping the characters in-character. He harshly criticizes the second one. His main criticism is Spongebob's cluelessness, the Spongebob/Sandy pairing, and the inclusion of an OC named Rocky used solely to support a pairing. Though he DOES say that the fic's not bad, let alone terrible. Guest-Starring: Sgt. Reynol, Tohokari-Steel from Outta the DVD, Angelic Soldier, and MistressofDawn (a.k.a. Irate Werewolf) Note: Omits the usual ending catchphrase, instead having him going into spasms from the scene where Patrick interrupted Spongebob practicing the 'will you marry me?' line. Alchemy and Saiyans The Insane Critic reviews "Alchemy and Saiyans" by it walks alone. He states that an anime fan would go crazy at the sight of a crossover between Dragonball Z and Fullmetal Alchemist, but that this author went and blew it. His main criticism is that the fic doesn't seem to have a plot. He rages over the fact that the author explained Fullmetal Alchemist, but didn't explain Dragonball Z to non-fans. He also criticizes its nonsensical and irksome attempts at humor and the sheer stupidity of most of the characters. He shows disdain towards the "Fifty-review Special", saying that fifty reviews on a fanfiction is nothing to celebrate. Introducing: The "Explain, fic! EXPLAIN!" gag Guest-Starring: Sgt. Reynol, Tohokari-Steel, and DW64. Note: This episode omits the usual opening catchphrase. Author Fighters: Mortal Kombat The Insane Critic reviews "Author Fighters: Mortal Kombat" by airnaruto45 While he does state that some fights could be cool and epic, some music could be tolerable, and that Air was trying to humble himself, Insane Critic still says it's kind of lackluster. He criticizes several characters as being last-minute choices, the storyline for being too rushed, and shows rage of Fairly Oddparents being included in Mortal Kombat (especially Shao Khan pulling the Crocker "Fairy Godparents" shtick). In the end, he states that it's not a bad fic, let alone terrible. And at the end, he continues his neverending search for "Ramen-Realm" (making fun of Airnaruto's use of the word 'realm' to describe worlds). Note: This is the last review of Season One. List of Season Two Reviews Trixie's True Self 2 The Insane Critic reviews "Trixie's True Self 2: Tootie's Revenge" by MarioDS01. While making constant attacks toward MarioDS01, he criticizes that the fic was pretty much doomed from the start. He shows annoyance towards the constant mentions of Trixie being a tomboy and the main villain's comparison to a rose. He also calls the villain "Rose" too obviously evil, and calls the action stupid and boring (preferring to watch a fistfight between the Teletubbies and the Care Bears). He also criticizes the OCs of the fic, calling Ma-Ti's Heart Power superior to Sleepy's Dreambending, and calls Sushi (a pink-wearing, cat-girl ninja) a "Naruto Cereal Mascot". In the end, he says that it's not NEARLY as bad as its predecessor in that it has a clear plotline and that it DOES try to respect the source material. However, he still calls it one of the worst fics he has ever read. Note: Omits usual ending catchphrase, instead getting shot by Rose. Deadliest Warrior Fics The Insane Critic reviews "Deadliest Warrior: Cartoon X-Over Edition" by ANIMAL KING 415, "Deadliest Cartoon Characters" by PLC the CD, "Deadliest Warrior: Season X" by Bren Tenkage, and "Deadliest Warrior" by hunter63. He criticizes the lack of any real logic in "Deadliest Warrior: Cartoon X-Over Edition". He questions the bias towards TSDragon and bursts into tears at the fact that ANIMAL KING 415 only gave a Tommy Gun ninety kills (this forces him to go into a slideshow of his favorite moments from the first season of Deadliest Warrior). He criticizes "Deadliest Cartoon Characters" for its nonsensical fights (AJ vs. Jimmy Neutron, Gangrene Gang vs. Toon Patrol, and Mickey Mouse vs. Bugs Bunny) and how the fights seem too over-the-top. He also questions how non-lethal weapons can get kills (which is a constant element in the review). He criticizes "Deadliest Warrior: Season X" for not having a lot of logic (Robin's Stun Blaster getting an edge over Sora's Lightning Spell) and some of the fight scenes (comparing the end of Ed Elric vs. Prince Zuko to a Winnie the Pooh cartoon). Though he does say that there is a lot of effort put into this and says that out of the bad Deadliest Warrior fics, this one is the least bad. He harshly criticizes hunter63's "Deadliest Warrior" as being the worst Deadliest Warrior fic because it has no redeeming factors. He points out the biased fights, the nonsensical weapon choices, the lack of explanation, and the varying ommission of the weapons stats and testing. Insane Critic's One-Year Anniversary Review The Insane Critic celebrates his one-year anniversary by reviewing "Rat Race, Simpsons Style!" by Ghost of Sideshow Bob Roberts He openly praises the fic for being the best Simpsons fanfiction because it's so respectful to the source material. Though he does criticize the confusing scene-change, a few unfunny parts, and the romance between Disco Stu and Dinah. Note: Omits the usual ending, instead having him go into a parody of the theme song for "Atop The Fourth Wall" Guest-starring: Phoenix of the Darkness, Sgt. Reynol, Tohokari-Steel, Angelic Soldier, Jorgen von Strangle, Jerry the Shinigami, TLSoulDude, MistressofDawn, Airnaruto, DW64, ShadowDJ, Dezblade, Dimentio713, Lt. I.B. Strait, Cooly McAwesome, Steve the Hollow, SaireNaoriva, Xemnas1992, DarkPaladinmon, Hikari Ino, Black Shogun, Rose, Cartoonatic, Deadpool, Imaginary Richard Dawkins, Imaginary Ben Stein, The Face, Dr. RookSano, Sgt. Systema, and Agent Johnson. HoLlOwFiCATiOn The Insane Critic reviews "HoLlOwFiCaTiOn" by Tommo2304. Under threat of an evil Hollow named "Steve", he criticizes the fic's focus around Shinji (a character he particularly dislikes) and the fic's continuity to the Bleach franchise. He also shows frustration towards the constant and meaningless battles between Byakuya Kuchiki and Gin Ichimaru along with comparing the chapter titles to Kingdom Hearts. He compares Shinji's Inner Hollow to Jerry Lewis, a 1920's mobster, and Baby Cookie from "Chad Vader". In the end, he concludes that it's not really a bad fic. When Steve threatens to devour him, Lunatic turns into a Soul Reaper, chases Steve through a city street, and beats the Hollow senseless. Note: Omits usual closing catchphrase. Note: Opens with Insane Critic apologizing to Trigun fans. Untold Hero Luigi The Insane Critic reviews "Untold Hero Luigi" by Magic Jac While he does say that Luigi needs some time in the spotlight, he says that this fic is not a good example of what he should do. He criticizes the fic's attempts to be cool, saying they come off as half-rate. He also criticizes the uninspired villains, compares King Boo's losing phrase to a second-grader who lost a game of Mario Kart, and the attempted use of profanity and alcohol in a franchise that's supposed to be kid-friendly. He also shows a great dislike for Ken, a "Boo" who helps Luigi throughout the game. He says he's a complete Stu with too much power, no personality, and hogs the focus of the story instead of Luigi. He says that Ken is "like the Genie of the Lamp if you sucked out all likeability". Kingdom Hearts: Light of Happiness The Insane Critic reviews "Kingdom Hearts: Light of Happiness" by Chris Talonflight. Accompanied by Dezblade in prison (for a crime Lunatic committed), the two criticize their dislike for the self-insert of the fic along with his friends, calling them giant KH fanboys/fangirls. Dezblade in particular shows a hatred for the fact that there's a "tame Heartless" and that Chris, the main character, cares more about it than his friends. They also call Chris's friends, C, Rodney, and Ashley some of the WORST friends in existence because they leave Chris in an abandoned alleyway and went to a bar when some of their friends were either captured or killed rather than go search for them or try to help them. They also criticize the villains, saying they're too copy-pasted and uninteresting, the complete ambiguousness of what happened on the worlds (despite an entirely different cast being in them), and the sheer fanboy-ism of the whole thing, using a fanboy meter to measure it. In the end, they say that it is just as bad as "Neo Organization XIII". Guest-Starring: Dezblade, Lt. I.B. Strait Note: Omits usual ending catchphrase, instead having them bailed out of jail by Stephanie Meyer and cursing her name. Naruto Christmas Special The Insane Critic reviews "Wish Me My Perfect Christmas" by fallin. sunshine. While he criticizes some awkward moments in the fic and the pacing of the story, he states that the fic itself is not that bad. The romance is pretty cute, some moments could give him a chuckle, and that the characters are largely in-character (except for Tenten). Transformers Christmas Special The Insane Critic reviews "Guess Who's coming for Christmas Dinner" by MeowthTwo. In contrast to the previous fic, Insane Critic loathes this fic completely. He criticizes the shallowness of the plotline, the number of things that happened but went unexplained, and the meaningless plot points and character inclusions. He also goes insane over the fact that Autobots dress up as holiday figures (Bumblebee as an Angel, Ratchet as an elf, and Optimus as Santa Claus). In the end, he says that it's not a Transformers Christmas special and that it's "WHY?": the Christmas Special. Introducing: Lunatic's parody of a Geico commercial, where he asks a question to answer the "does it stink?". List of Season Three Reviews Spiderman and Mario The Insane Critic reviews "Spiderman and Mario" by Z451 with Dimentio 713 (based on a critic-training seminar). The two say that a Spider-Man and Mario crossover fic had so much potential, but the author took the idea and flushed it down the toilet. They criticize the spontaneousness of portals that literally pop out of nowhere, radical mood swings (characters go from fighting against each other to teaming up in the span of a few paragraphs), and the poorly-written paragraph structure and fight scenes. They also compare the fic to a lifeless "Itchy and Scratchy" cartoon, saying that the fic was trying to build up to something, but really just went nowhere. Due to this, the two call the fic one of the absolute worst fics in existence. The Disney Seven Tohokari-Steel from "Outta the DVD" reviews "The Disney 7" by crazedwriter. Reason being that the Insane Critic received several ulcers after reading the fic and sent Steel instead. He criticizes the fic's needlessly-long exposition and that the story just moves along too slow. He also criticizes the character blandness and the poor choice of Disney's "greatest" villains (Gaston, Cruella DeVille, and Claude Frollo), wondering why the writer didn't go with villains who had real power and why the whole town of Walroy just surrendered because the villains just appeared without doing any real damage or posing any threat. He also shows disdain at the sheer stupidity of the heroes, wondering why a group that has a lion (Simba) and a dinosaur (Aladar) amidst its members doesn't take out the villains. He also reserves great disgust at one hero actually letting Frollo touch her just because he "looks good", calling it a moral worthy of Twilight and twice as idiotic. Spider-Man 4 The Insane Critic reviews "Spiderman 4" by Eddie Kennedy. He harshly criticizes it for ripping off the third film (mainly because he doesn't like the movie OR the game). He also points out the lack of any real depth, claiming the only one it can properly portray is 'dull surprise', the fact that it has nothing to do with Spider-Man continuity, and the fact that it jumps around too much. He says that a team-up between Lizard and Carnage would've been cool, but that this fic blew it. Gone The Insane Critic reviews "Gone" by Fireheart19. Saying that he hated the fic before he even started reading it (the summary, number of chapters, and word count being to his dislike), Lunatic criticizes the screwed-up timeline as well as Beast Boy turning to crime when he was clearly fine with working at a fast food joint. He also criticizes the shallow romance between Beast Boy and Raven, short chapters (a decline in length from four paragraphs to two in just a few chapters), the lack of knowledge in criminology, and the pointless add-ins of various products, TV stations, vehicles, and songs. Black Conquest The Insane Critic reviews "Black Conquest" by Sonic Phantom. He criticizes the very large cast, the screw-up of the main Sonic timeline (Sonic erased Solaris from existence, yet Mephiles is still around, he remembers Elise, and vice-versa), and the inclusions of characters from Sailor Moon and Digimon. However, he does admit that the cast is pretty colorful and creative and credits the fic for an extremely well-done Extreme Gear race. In the end, he admits that he has seen worse Sonic fics, but has seen a lot better fics, too. Note: For the review, in a parody of "Man vs. Wild", Insane Critic does the review in a rainforest, claiming that the Sonic fanfiction section is wild and untamed. The Event of the Decade The Insane Critic reviews "Event of the Decade" by SorrowsFlower. He tries to review it, taking a dare from his brothers Sgt. Reynol and Tohokari-Steel because he believes the fic isn't all that. However, just after the first chapter, he breaks down and says that he can't mock the fic because there are no bad elements in it. He then hires Deadpool to do the review for $20, who then reviews it in the Nut Review style. Note: In an A/N at the end of the review, the Insane Critic asks why CloTi supporters aren't reading the fic. The Orphan The Insane Critic, joined by E350, reviews "The Orphan" by SpongeNSpongegirl. They criticize the incredibly bad writing, playing games with the lack of descriptions, and deduce that it seems less like a fanfiction and more like a script for a SpongeBob episode (though they add that the fic fails at that, too). They also poke fun at the leaving out of Mr. Krabs' name, the out-of-character and pointless moments, and the lack of any logic, science, or reasoning. In the end, the Insane Critic actually recommends reading the fic because it's one that you must see to believe. Hellgirl and Hellboy: The Golden Army After trying to avoid doing the review by hiding under his desk, the Insane Critic reviews "Hellgirl and hellboy: the Golden army". After an apology for not reviewing a very bad Van Helsing fic, the Insane Critic criticizes the poorly-developed protagonist and how the fic never wants to explain anything about her (how she can speak Gaelic, Tooth Fairy, and how she knows many characters). He also criticizes the last-minute romance involving Nuada, the sheer lack of description that would be vital for a movie like Hellboy II, and (most importantly) he criticizes how the fic has Hellboy in its title, but the titular character is only glanced at. Return to Care-A-Lot The Insane Critic reviews "Return to Care-A-Lot" by meguhanu. He opens the review stating that making a fic about the Care Bears is wasteful instead of creative, cute, and that it will never be popular. He criticizes it for some very stupid moments, focusing on teenagers instead of kids, and that it is overly-emo in a world that doesn't need it. He also shows special hate for the slapped-on romance, lack of judicial knowledge, and roleplay-style writing near the end. In the end, he states that the villain is only MILDLY interesting, but it's easily looked past. Butterfly The Insane Critic reviews "Butterfly". Revenge The Insane Critic reviews "Revenge" by Kacie Boskey. Night of the Crimson Blood The Insane Critic (with a special guest star) reviews "Night of the Crimson Blood" by JadeDragonKnight. Ashcules Part One of "Batthan Month". The Insane Critic and Wildrook review "Ashcules". The Coordinator Queen Part Two of "Batthan Month". The Insane Critic reviews "The Coordinator Queen". Ash Hood Part Three of "Batthan Month". The Insane Critic reviews "Ash Hood" The Wrath of a God Clue-Less﻿ Category:Insane Critic Wiki